


Mission: Save Psychic Paul the Octopus!

by Solo_x



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solo_x/pseuds/Solo_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.C finds out about the Octopus predicting the World Cup matches and decides to do something about it. The team aid him in his rescue attempt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission: Save Psychic Paul the Octopus!

A.C while on the couch with his laptop started to read the latest news on the 2010 World cup and was intrigued by the latest headline...

 **  
“Psychic Paul predicted Spain to beat the Dutch”   
**

 

“What the...” he muttered.

 

 _“Paul the Octopus chose Spain over the Netherlands to win finals – a lot of people are amazed with Paul’s ability to predict football matches. He has been a reliable source of oracle for soccer matches especially if it involves Germany._

 

 _For Paul to predict, he is presented with two boxes each containing a food and is marked with the national flag of the two competing teams in an upcoming football match. Whichever food he chooses is said to be the winner.”_

  
__

When finished, A.C. forcefully shut his laptop down and reached for his phone, while muttering incoherent words.

“Hello”

“Yo Boss... mission in Germany....”

“A.C.” Ollie groans

“I’ll tell the others about the other night...”

“I can get the jet ready in 30”

A.C hits end call and smiles in triumph, people had no respect for animals these days.

 

______________________________________________

 

Inside the Sea Life Centre in Oberhausen, Germany, the team were stunned to find out the subject for the mission.

“A Squid, you got me on a mission to save...... a Squid,” Ollie screeched

“NEMO”

“It’s an OCTOPUS, and it was being held in captivity and used against its will..... To predict soccer matches of all things..... I had to do something....”

“Who calls an Octopus Paul,” Bart addressed tapping at the name plate. “Me, I would have called it Octavious the Octopus or........ Octo Pussy, yeah.... Octopussy the Octopus... good name”

Everyone turned to Bart in disbelief

“What, I’m just saying if it was my Octopus...”

“BART”

“Sorry ‘Licious”

“Just rescue the animal, A.C. is clearly not going to shut up if we don’t do something about it”

“Thanks Tower”

“See you lot when you are back.”

________________________________________

 **(Back at Watchtower)**

 

Ollie and Chloe walked into the room where the rest of the team were gathering, minus A.C who was trying to find a safe place for the Octopus to be released in.  

“Bart” Ollie starts to say “What in the name are you doing?”

“Testing out the psychic, got to know what all the fuss is about” as he lowers two boxes into the tank, one displaying a picture of Oliver, while the other showing Bart. “Come on Octopussy, work your magic tentacles, who is going to win over Chloelicious’ affections”

“Bart” everyone groans.

Paul, the psychic Octopus shimmied down the tank and lifted one of the boxes and grabbed the food.

“HA, see told yas, Octopussy is a fake, can’t predict a thing right, pfft a psychic... never.”

Ollie made his way to stand behind Chloe, planting a kiss on the side of her neck. “The psychic has spoken, sidekick, you going to give me a chance”

Chloe laughs and turned in his arms “Well Arrow, your odds are improving” Giving a throaty laugh, Ollie bent down and planted a light kiss on her lips.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” Bart howls

Hearing all the commotion, A.C. stormed into the room, took one look and screamed, “BART!!!!!!”

Bart gulped, “fish-stick, hi.... em..... Gotta run, bye Amigos....”

 


End file.
